Paradise: Una hitoria de no amor
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Él se enamoró de ella cuando era un adolescente y ella la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, años después, él pasó de ser el rechazado a una estrella de rock. ¿Qué ocurre cuando pasa las vacaciones en casa de su mayor fan y primer amor? RR; please!
1. Prefacio

**Paradise: Una historia de no amor.**

**D**isclaimer: Sí, vale, no me pertenecen los personajes, ¿debo arrastrarme de nuevo? - Historia idealizada a una realidad que creó mi pensamiento sobre una realidad, no muy real, delirios, más que nada-

**S**ummary : Él se enamoró de ella cuando era un adolescente y ella la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, años después, él pasó de ser el rechazado a una estrella de rock. ¿Qué ocurre cuando pasa las vacaciones en casa de su mayor fan y primer amor? RR; please!

**Prefacio.**

**N**o puedes comprimir un sentimiento que aflora, como una flor en primavera, no puedes esperar a que no florezca, por mucho que lo intentes, cuando te agrada aquella flor, no eres capaz de pisar esa flor, ni mucho menos arrancarla para llevártela contigo, no, los sentimientos son así, inconfundibles, irrepetibles, como una flor en plena primavera, hipnotizantes.

La historia comienza siendo nada en especial, no comienza con flores, ni existen las margaritas, no existe nada, comienza con la adolescencia, con un chico de mirada esmeralda, por un caso, pongamos que se llama Edward, Edward Cullen, propongamos que soy yo, que no creo en el amor y que busco desesperadamente a alguien para cubrir mis necesidades como hombre, pensemos detenidamente en la gravedad de la situación.

Mi piel no es tersa, la adolescencia la corrompe haciéndola grasosa, mi cabello parecía una especie de remolino al viento que no dejaba de girar y girar, por mucho que el peine rogara lo contrario y mi cuerpo, desgracia humana de la adolescencia, tapado sobre grandes ropas, holgadas, por su puesto, así era la moda, en realidad, era para no tener que mostrar demasiado todo lo que la adolescencia corrompe a los chicos, si no tienes cuatro cuadrados en tu torso, mejor no lo enseñes.

La cuestión no era solo el aspecto físico, si no también los pensamientos, el querer tener un futuro prometedor y ser tímido le gusta a algunas chicas, aunque aún no he conocido a ninguna de 'aquellas chicas'. Y el hecho de que fuera con personas populares como _Emmet Cullen_ no intensificaba mi popularidad, tan solo hacía que las personas me compararan con tal saco de músculos y rieran entre sí, algo patético, aún más para mí.

Aunque Emmet siempre hacía algo, salía en mi ayuda, como un enorme bote salvavidas y me atraía al mundo, _Emmettastico_ en el cual todo se rodea de videoconsolas, canciones y nuevas sensaciones de chicas, por no hablar de que él, al ser uno de los chicos más populares, tenía información curiosa de casi todas las personas del instituto. Algo sorprendente, aún más, estando en mis manos.

Tal vez por eso, por saber demasiado, estoy en el umbral de su puerta, con la sonrisa a medias de Renné en sus labios, sus cabellos desaliñados hicieron que tuviera un instinto en intentar arreglarlos, pero no lo hizo, al fin y al cabo, era solo un niño que no merecía la pena 'caer bien' aún más, cuando su hijo se había rehusado en perdonarme.

'' ¿Emmet está en casa? '' Pregunto, con un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada debilmente.

''Emm, sí. Pero creo que deberías dejarle un tiempo. '' Dice, mientras se apoya en el umbral de la puerta. '' Sois unos niños y ya os enfadáis de tales formas, no me parece bien, pero en este momento, podría dañarte, él y sus palabras .. ''Sonríe a medias. '' ¿Qué ocurrió? '' Pregunta de repente. '' Tú y él erais buenos amigos. ''

'' Abrí la boca, hablé demasiado sobre un tema que no debía tocar con Oliver, un chico de clase quién esparció la información por todo el instituto, Emmet se enfadó conmigo porque la información provino de él, quién se lo habían contado y .. '' Trague en seco. '' Fue una traición, pero se me escapó, simplemente .. '' Intento razonar.

Miré el tercer plano, buscando a Emmet, en realidad, no conocía su casa, él había ocupado infinidad de veces la mía, pero yo jamás había visitado si quiera el umbral de su puerta, él siempre ponía la escusa de que no había demasiado que ver, no era un chico adinerado, además, su hermana no era demasiado callada, no podríamos hablar, ni jugar a los video juegos ni planear algo para el fin de semana.

'' Si quiera se encuentra en casa. '' Responde con simplitud. ''Pero llegará en breve, me miró un instante, miró su reloj y enarcó una ceja. '' Mira, podríamos hacer un trato. '' Sonríe. '' Yo hablo con Emmet, le digo que tú has venido y me pongo de tu parte, si tu cuidas a Isabella durante media hora, es muy poco, tengo que ir a trabajar a un par de manzanas de aquí y parece que a mi niñera se le ha quedado el coche en alguna parte, si quiera sé que escusa tendrá. Pero .. te necesito.''

Jamás pensé que las primera vez que me dijeran_ te necesito _fueran salidas de la desaliñada y despistada Renné Drew, la madre de mi ex—mejor amigo, pero así fue y al fin y al cabo, yo siempre tuve debilidad por la mirada chispeante de felicidad, no la de Renné, si no la de la niña que se escondía detrás de sus pantalones.

Una niña escuálida, de mirada chocolate, que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello, características finas, tez tan pálida como la cal, se podría decir que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, podría incluso jugar con ella, aún tener un temor inmenso de dañarla, físicamente, claro está, una niña tan pequeña podría dañarse hasta con un soplido.

Mis temores aumentaron cuando Renné salió a toda prisa de casa cuando mis labios formaron una sonrisa y susurré un simple **bueno, vale**, y me quedé a solas con la pequeña niña de mirada chispeante, no tenía idea de que hacer con ella, cómo tratarla ni si quiera, como hablarle. ¿Sabría hablar con perfección? ¿Entendería mis palabras, mis sílabas débiles y mi poca falta de coordinación al hablar o en mis expresiones?

'' Hola, soy Bella. ''Sonríe, mientras alarga un brazo, cogiendo mi mano y el contacto de su mano arde ante la mía, ausente de calor por las bajas temperaturas que se sostienen en la calle a tales horas de la tarde a tal mes. Coge mi mano y me arrastra hacia su zona de juguetes, con miles de muñecas esparcidas por el suelo.

'' Quieres que juguemos a las muñecas? '' Pregunto, de forma retórica y con temor.

'' Odio las muñecas. '' Susurra y entonces me percato del estado de las muñecas. '' Tan solo me agrada quitarles la cabeza y pintarles aquellos horribles vestidos que llevan. '' Susurra y bufa, parece una chica mayor, si no fuera porque a penas llega al metro de estatura, si es que si quiera lo roza.

'' Interesante .. ''

'' Podríamos jugar al escondite. '' Habla, con cierta picardía. Se arregla la camisa un instante, planchándole, haciéndome una señal para que me girase. '' Cuenta hasta diez. '' Habla y me sonríe, me doy la vuelta, apoyándome en la pared y cuento hasta diez.

Me giro a toda prisa, miro en todas partes buscándola, en realidad, no oí demasiados pasos, es como si no se hubiera movido del sitio, o casi, y es entonces cuando noto un peso en mi pie, me agazapo cuando noto que alguien tira de este y ella se tira a mi cuello, lanzándome hacia la pared y tocándola, gritando _salvada._

**Doce años después. Pv Bella.**

''_Todos buscamos algo, nuestro destino no está en nuestras manos, no puedes quedarte con mi corazón sin trazar un buen destino, esto no es correcto, déjame amarte dos segundos y después ya dime si me quieres para siempre, pero de momento, no lleves a mi destino, por mal camino .. ''_

Él sale por la televisión, cantando esa canción en inglés, su voz roza el cielo y solo espero, que las palabras, vayan dirigidas a mí, aunque, dudo que me recuerde ..

- **E**spero que os guste mucho, **mucho. L**a plantilla es de una historia anterior, porque tiene algo que ver, pero es que fue un cambio radical de ultima hora..


	2. NOTA

Bien, queridos lectores, por si no se han dado cuenta, esta cuenta queda cerrada, PERMANENTEMENTE, me embarqué en demasiadas historias, mi ordenador se rompió con miles de capítulos y ahora no tengo nada en mis manos para seguirlas. No puedo acabar las traducciones porque son MUY costosas, realmente, me sobrevaloré y ahora mismo no puedo acabar nada de lo que empecé.

**LO IMPORTANTE,** sigo en fanfiction, sí, me he hecho una cuenta nueva, si realmente quieren seguir leyendo historias mías solo mándenme un PM y yo les daré mi nueva cuenta, pero, aviso, no pienso seguir con nada de esto, lo siento mucho, esta nueva cuenta me la tomaré más enserio, con historias más cortas que sepa que pueda acabar, todo mejor de lo que lo he hecho ahora, o al menos lo intentaré.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

Xoxo, tragedyofnightmares, _por última vez._


	3. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
